


Thank God For Dean Winchester

by rebeliousdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bad day for cas, cuteness, datenight, dean doing cute things for his boyfriend, domestic AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeliousdean/pseuds/rebeliousdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is having a bad day because his brothers can be very misunderstanding of his career path. It's up to Dean has Cas's boyfriend to make him feel better. Dean knows exactly what to do. Castiel comes to realize he has the best boyfriend in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Dean Winchester

###### Notes

I wrote this for [saysomethingtohim](https://saysomethingtohim.tumblr.com)

The story is also on my blog [faithfulnovak](https://saminpanties.tk) So you should check that out! You can send me fic requests there and I will end up posting the story on my blog and on here!

 

 

 

Cas was definitely having a shitty day and Dean could tell. Cas wasn’t as cheerful this morning. Hell, it took him 30 minutes to get his ass out of bed. Dean coaxed him out of bed and into the shower. While he was in the shower, Dean went downstairs and decided to make his boyfriend his favorite breakfast. He got out the ingredients to make blueberry pancakes. As they were cooking, Dean set up the table as nice as he could in what little time he had. Cas was still in the shower when Dean finished everything so he just waited. Suddenly he heard his phone make a noise indicating he had a new text. It was from Cas’ older sister Anna.

_How is Cas?_

Dean frowned. He did not like this. He now had a feeling Cas was in a crappy mood because something happened with his family when he went to visit yesterday.

_Shitty. Took forever to get out of bed, has not really talked to me at all. What happened?_

Dean awaited Anna’s reply and thankfully, she was a fast texter.

_Fucking Michael tore Cas a new asshole over the fact of his career choice. He was not happy that Cas wasn’t going to sell the café and get a “real job”_

Dean groaned. He did not know why Michael disapproved of Cas’s ownership of a café that was doing really well. I guess it was because Michael and his other brothers became doctors and Cas didn’t. The only brother who did not give two shits what Cas did was Gabriel.

_Asshole. Okay thanks. I will try to make his day better._

Dean put his phone down just in time to see Cas coming down the stairs. Dean could not help but frown. Cas had a painful expression on his face like he was fighting to urge to either cry or scream. However, when Cas saw what was for breakfast his face lit up. It made Dean’s heart flutter even though Cas happiness would only be short lived. Dean got up and walked over to Cas and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Morning babe.”

“Dean, what’s the occasion?” Cas inquired.

Dean gave him a small smile. “Nothing, I just know you and your body language.”

Cas smirked. “Oh you do? So what was my body language telling you that made you do this?”

Dean gave Cas another light kiss before answering. “It was telling me you were have a fucking horrible day even though it was only 6:30 in the morning.”

Cas’s face faltered because Dean was in fact right. Cas opened his mouth to explain why he felt this way and was cut off again by another kiss from Dean. This time Cas reciprocated the short kiss.

“No need to explain. Anna told me. So besides feeling angry how are you feeling?” Dean asked as they sat down to eat.

Cas sighed. “I feel like a failure to my brothers. Honestly, I think it’s fucking ridiculous. You would think they would be proud of me considering I created a business from the scratch and it was doing amazing. But now they are upset because I didn’t become a damn doctor.”

The expression Cas had on his face was one that Dean knew too well. It was the look of worthlessness with a pinch of failure. It broke Dean’s heart that someone as amazing and lovely as Cas could feel this way. Dean reached over to table and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

“I know baby. I know how that fucking sucks trust me, but you want to know something? Fuck them. You are doing a job that you love most. You can say that you created something. Sure, they save lives but did they create a new hospital or find a cure for cancer? No. You created something. You have every damn right to be proud of your café. This is your baby and they are idiots for being upset with you.”

Cas flashed Dean a smile. It made Dean’s heart melt because he has not seen that smile in a few days. Dean then lifted Cas’s hand and brought it to his lips and kissed hit.

“Dean have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Dean looked at Cas and smiled.

“Yes but I never hear it enough.” Cas blushed.

They finished their meal in a comfortable silence. Castiel had to work today and Dean had the day off. Dean wished Cas could stay home too but unlike Dean, Cas is the owner of the place so he has more responsibility has a mechanic. Dean gave Cas a kiss goodbye and watched him drive to work. Dean’s smile faltered a little bit. He knew Castiel like the back of his hand, so he knew that once Cas was alone he would think back the last night’s previous events and get back into his funk. Not to mention sometimes assholes come into the shop. Dean smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Castiel came home about 3 hours early. Luckily, Dean anticipated this because well he did know his boyfriend. Cas came into the house making an exasperated sigh. He looked down and noticed rose petals. Castiel couldn’t help but smile.

“What the hell did he do.”

Cas continued to smile as the petals led him into the dining room. When Cas reached the doorway he gasped once more. The lights had been dimmed, there was a nice tablecloth on the table (which he did not even know they owned), and there were lit candles and champagne classes. Sitting in one of the chairs was Dean. He was wearing one of his dress shirts and a pair of jeans. It was simple but yet formal. Cas’s smile grew wider. Dean looked up and saw his boyfriend grinning at him. He immediately stood up and pulled out a chair for Cas.

“Sit here Mr. Novak.” Cas blushed and sat down. Dean kissed the side of his neck before heading over to the stove. He then brought over their meal. Dean had made Cas’s favorite once again. Dean’s homemade hamburgers were to die for.

“Dean.” Cas breathed.

“Yes babe?”

“You did all this for me?” Cas asked.

Dean smiled sweetly at Cas. “Yes, of course I did this for you babe. You were having a shitty day so I decided to do something nice for the love of my life.”

Cas chuckled as he felt a slight blush creep on his cheeks.

“You blushing will be the death of me.” Dean teased making Cas blush only harder. Dean chuckled. He loved he effect he had on him.

They talked about anything and everything while eating. One of the things Dean loved most about Castiel was the ability to talk about anything. When they finished Cas stood up to bring the plates to the kitchen but Dean stopped him.

“This is your night. You get to relax babe.” Dean bent down to lightly kiss Cas but was surprised by Cas cupping his face and kissing him hard. When he pulled away, Castiel spoke.

“I love you so fucking much Dean Winchester.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to blush. This caused Castiel to laugh. Dean quickly brought the plates into the kitchen leaving them there for now. He returned to Cas who hadn’t moved at all.

“Dean tonight has been amazing. You definitely-“Dean cut him off with a quick peck on the lips

“Who said I was done babe?” Dean smirked

“There is more?” Castiel looked curious and excited.

Dean grinned. “Of course there is!”

He grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him into the living room. There the TV had been set up to play Castiel’s favorite movie The Notebook. Castiel gasped for the third time tonight. It was mostly because Dean rarely watches movies like The Notebook.

“Dean you are seriously going to watch The Notebook?” Cas was grinning like a lovesick fool at Dean.

Dean’s heart fluttered seeing Cas this happy. “Yes I am. You are so lucky that I love you.”

Cas pulled Dean in for a hug and buried his face in his chest. He pulled away slightly and kissed Dean. Cas was on his tippy toes to reach Dean’s lips.

“I am definitely the luckiest man in the world. I have no idea what I would do without you.” Cas was staring into Dean’s green eyes. The amount of love he saw in Castiel’s bright blue eyes made his heart do flips.

“I should be saying that.” Dean leaned down and kissed Cas once more before leading him to the couch. On the couch were blankets, pillows, and Cas’s favorite candy. Dean played the movie and sat next to Castiel. Cas thought they were too far apart so he scooted over and forced himself under Dean’s arms. Dean smiled at his boyfriend’s failed subtle attempt to cuddle. Dean however was happy to oblige. Dean was not one to admit it but he loved cuddling especially with Cas.

The two of them made it through most of the movie but the two of them were just exhausted. They ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms. They were both content with how the day went.  The last thought that went through Cas’s mind was how he had best boyfriend ever and how he couldn’t wait to for Dean to see what he planned for his proposal to his boyfriend tomorrow. Dean and Castiel fell asleep smiling. 


End file.
